


Show me your hope Hinata-kun (Komahina) <3

by eatmynagitoes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Cute Ending, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Relationship(s), Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmynagitoes/pseuds/eatmynagitoes
Summary: Hajime is my ultimate hope, to be with him would be my dream~A KomaHina fanfiction all about how Nagito fell in love with Hajime and the problems lurking within Jabberwock IslandIncluded- Lemons- (slight) angst- Fluff- Murder (the killing game is still implied)Please do not read if you havent played super danganronpa 2 as the plot follows the plot of the game with a few twists and slight differences!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	1. Where are we?

**"I love you hajime, you were always my true ultimate hope~"**

So you were probably wondering how that happened, how I found out the love of my life was my true hope.

Hi, my name is Nagito Komaeda and I'm the super high school level lucky student. Yeah, I get it, my talent is dumb right? You're probably curious on how trash like me was able to get with the adorable and ever so talented Hajime Hinata. It all started three years ago when we ended up stranded on an unknown island, surrounded by miles of just sparkling ocean and no hope of being rescued.

** 3 years prior **

"Hey....... can you hear me....?" I ask looking at the figure beneath my feet, his boys is sprawled across the sand, a confused expression plastered on his pale face.

"W-where am I?" the figure budges slightly, brushing the sand from his broad shoulders and sits up. Weary of his current situation, he looks around in what seems to be a mild panic, and after a few moments and an obvious defeat, he lays back down.

I proceed to crouch my petite frame beside his own, looking down at the figure below me. He has short, messy brown hair including a quite lengthy ahoge that sticks out the top. His outfit is quite bland and consists of a white blouse, murky green tie and plain, black jeans. He looked up at me, the same confused expression upon his face as it was before.

"I'm not sure but it seems like some sort of island?" I say, still crouching over the guy below me.

He proceeds to twiddle his thumbs, an awkward silence lingering in the air.

"Oh I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Nagito Komaeda and I'm known as the super high school level lucky student" I say, still peering down at the body below me.

He smiles slightly, his eyes spakling in the sunlight, he then opened his mounth slightly to reply.

"I'm H-Hajime.... Hajime Hinata......" he says, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly into a small smile.

**My heart skips a beat.....**

I grab his hand and hold it in mine, our fingers intertwine as I drag him to his feet. He wipes the remaining sand from his shirt and the awkward silence returns. That is until a small girl runs over towards us.

"H-hi..... do you have any idea what's going on" she says, a similar expression on her face to Hajimes a few moments ago.

"Not really..... who are you then?" I ask looking at her with a slight smile.

"Oh... My name is Chiaki Nanami, I'm the super high school level gamer... and you are?" the girl says, her cheeks glowing in the sunlight.

"My name is Nagito Komaeda, im the super high school level lucky student" I reply to her.

She then proceeds to grab my arm and drag me across the sand, our eyes then lock those of a group of students all huddled in a group 

"I guess that makes sixteen of us then" a well-rounded male says.

"Is this everyone then?" a pink-haired male asks.

"m-maybe.... i d-d-don't k-now" a purple haired female replies.

There eyes then look straight at me, my forehead begins to sweat slightly.

"So? What's so fucking special about you?" a small, angry male asks.

"Uh well..... ummm" I stutter, unable to get my words out.

"Well hurry up we haven't got all day" the small angry male shouts, his aggressive glare pierces me like a knife.

"Fuyuhiko...... calm down a bit okay....." a silver haired female says, putting a hand on his shoulder, clearly trying to calm his fiery temper.

The guy who I'm guessings name is Fuyuhiko just growls slightly before rolling his eyes, his glare still on me.

"M-my name is Nagito Komaeda.... I'm the super high school level lucky student" I say playing with my fingers and lookind at the ground beneath me.

"Lucky student huh? What a dumb talent......." the small, angry male says, snickering under his breath.

I feel tears prick the corners of my eyes, I cant cry...... I won't cry.......

"Hey.... don't be mean.... you don't know him yet and I bet his talent is as good as everyone elses" Hajime says

**My heart skips a beat again**

"Pffft.... I get it.... you like him don't you" fuyuhiko says, he begins to giggle to himself.

"What.... we've just met.... I....." Hajime stutters, struggling to get his words out, his cheeks a light crimson.

"Stop arguing you two, we need to get to the bottom of our current situation" the shortest girl says.

"Yeah... I agree, is there any reason for us to be on an unusual and what seems to be unihhabited island in the middle of the ocean?" the girl with long, blonde hair says.

There was a silence until.....

"Everyone, there is no need to panic" 


	2. The rabbit named Usami

**“You made me feel like i was special, like I meant something important to someone”**

After the voice was heard the entire group turned around in curiosity and to our surprise there was a small white rabbit, wearing wings and a puffy tutu around her waist.

“What the--” the pink haired male gasps, unable to complete his sentence as his jaw hits the floor.

The entire group just stares in awe at the small rabbit talking to us, she doesn’t even look real, she just looks like a stuffed animal.

“Greeting everybody I’m magical miracle girl Usami AKA Usami!” The small rabbit says, smiling sweetly at us.

“Kyah! T-the stuffed a-animal t-talks…..” the shy purplette squeaks, her words coming out as a muffled stutter.

“Of course! I may not look like it am your squeezably soft teacher!” Usami says.

The entire class’ faces have the exact same confused expression planted on their faces as they stare at the small rabbit in front of us.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE WE HERE?” Fuyuhiko screams, causing Usami’s small frame to jolt up slightly off the ground.

“Oh? We’re here for a vacation of course!” Usami says, smiling gleefully.

“A vacation?” The pink haired male asks.

“Yes! It’s just all about having fun and making friends!” Usami responds. “So you’re all going to be staying in cabins! I will leave now, so you can get to know everyone!”

**And just like that she was gone.**

“That was something I never thought I would see in my life” Hajime says, sighing to himself.

“Yeah I agree, but maybe we should just introduce ourselves and our ultimate talents one by one so we know who everyone is!” I say smiling at everyone.

“No fucking shit sherlock, that’s what the dumb rabbit said” Fuyuhiko declares in a very sarcastic tone along with a roll of his eyes.

I just stare intensely at the group to stop myself from crying, I get it I’m a useless nobody but I do have feelings just like everyone else. I then feel a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me, my eyes suddenly raise from the group and I lay eyes on the one doing it. Hajime just smiles at me whilst his palm is still gripping my shoulder.

**I feel my heart pounding.**

“Okay, when the two over there are done flirting, we can start our introductions” the bitchy girl says (I love hiyoko so much but this just suits her).

I realise everyone is staring at us which causes Hajime’s hand to quickly move my shoulder.

“Okay good! I’ll go first, My name is Hiyoko Saionji and I’m the ultimate traditional dancer.” The bitchy girl announces, smiling cutely.

“I guess I’m next, My name is Mahiru Koizume and I’m the ultimate photographer” The photographer red-head says.

“Ugh fine, my name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and I’m ultimate Yakuza nice to fucking meetcha” The small angry male spits.

“My name is Peko Pekoyama and I’m the ultimate swordswoman, It’s nice to meet you all” The silver haired girl states, grinning at us all.

“I-buki-mio-da, put it together what do you get IBUKI MIODA!! Oh! And i'm the ultimate musician” The excitable girl chirps.

“N-not that y-you’ll r-remember but m-my name is M-Mikan Tsumiki and I’m the u-ultimate nurse” The shy purplette stutters, twiddling with her fingers as she speaks 

“Hmph…...My name is Byakuya Togami and I’m the ultimate affluent prodigy” The well rounded male says, clearly annoyed.

“I’m Teruteru Hanamura. On the streets I’m known as the ultimate cook, but can you please call me the ultimate chef?” the perverted male says.

“Name’s Kazuichi Souda, I’m the ultimate mechanic!” the pink haired male says.

“You May call me Gundham Tanaka, remember it well because it is the name that will one day rule the world and I’m the ultimate breeder” The guy with the scar states.

“My name is Sonia Nevermind and I am the ultimate princess, nice to be of your acquaintance!” The fair-haired princess says.

“I’m Chiaki Nanami the ultimate gamer, I’m a fan of all games! The gamer girl recites.

“Yo! The names Akane Owari and I’m the ultimate gymnast!” The food-obsessed girl says.

“MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NIDAI AND I'M THE ULTIMATE TEAM MANAGER!!” The strong male says.

“My name is Nagito Komaeda and I’m the ultimate lucky student!” The hope-obsessed guy states.

“I’m Hajime Hinata” The ahoge’d male says.

“What’s your ultimate talent Hajime?” I ask, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“I—- ummm d-don’t know….” Hajime mutters looking down at the ground

“Awww it’s okay, you can tell me whenever you’re ready I bet you’re still as cool as all the rest of us” I said, sharing a comforting smile.

“Can you guys stop flirting for like 5 seconds……” Fuyuhiko snaps glaring at me directly in the eyes.

“W-we’re not flirting….” Hajime mutters under his breath looking at the ground.

“Anyways, If they are done eye fucking then I think we should head to our cabins it’s getting late” The pink haired male says.

**My face is now a dark red and I can feel my heart racing in my chest.**

The whole group just started walking towards their cabins, the quiet mutters of conversations could be heard but I was too deep in my own thoughts to pay attention. That was until I was snapped out of them by a certain someone.

“Hey Nagito, are you alright? You look a bit flushed?” Hajime asks, looking actually concerned.

“Y-yeah I’m f-fine why do you ask?” I stutter, trying to make a convincing enough lie.

“Oh… I just though…. N-nevermind” Hajime mutters, before walking away and heading inside his cabin.

I went to stop him but I couldn’t have spoken even if I tried. I just silently walk to my own cabin, entering and then locking the door behind me. Sighing, I change into my pajamas and curl into a ball under the cover. After a few moments I fall asleep, consumed by my thoughts.

**What is this feeling I have for Hajime?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> For reference, the alternate names I used for the characters when Introducing them is what I will refer to them too from time to time just so I don’t constantly use their actual names.
> 
> Also did you notice I introduced them in ship pairs ;) (Byakuya and Teruteru don’t count, they were just the last two left)


	3. From calm to catastrophe

“You loved me for me, even though i was different”

The sun shone through the window, disturbing me from my slumber. Peeling the sleep from the corners of my eyes, I rolled off the bed and headed towards the closet so I could change. Once fully dressed I head towards the diner to meet up with the others.

Upon arriving, he is met with a few familiar faces, which upon closer inspection appear to be those of Ibuki, Kazuichi and Teruteru.

“Gooooood moooorning!!” The excitable girl chirps, waving from afar.

I walk over towards the group and we start a conversation. It doesn't take too much longer before the remaining members of the island begin to appear. Once everyone is in our company we sit in tables of four and start eating the breakfast that the ultimate cook prepared for us. My table consists of me, Hajime, Chiaki and Ibuki where Hajime sits beside me and the two girls sit opposing us.

“IS THERE ANY MORE FOOD I’M STILL HUNGRY” I hear Akane shout from the other side of the diner, it’s only been a few moments and her plate is completely empty, not even a single crumb remains.

Immediately after, Teruteru jumps from his stool and heads back into the kitchen in order to grab Akane some more food.

“So did you sleep well Nagito?” Hajime asks, turning to me.

“Oh….. uh y-yeah…..did you?” I reply, my words coming out as an almost inaudible stutter.

“Yeah I did!” Hajime exclaimed, smiling at me causing my cheeks to glow a light crimson red.

Why does my heart beat so fast around him?

“Are you seriously flirting again?” The small angry male spits, swiveling his body around to face them, his eyes narrowing staring deeply into their souls.

“What m-made you think that…. I was just asking if he slept well” Hajime says, sweat dripping slowly down his forehead.

“Well the fact you just asked that fucking weirdo, why didn’t you ask someone else?” The small angry male shouts, glaring at me deep in the eyes.

“W-well I--” Hajime stutters

“It’s fine you don’t need to talk to trash like me” I mutter before continuing to demolish the food placed in front of me.

“Nagito, I told you not to call your--” Hajime says, stopping mid sentence as the glare from fuyuhiko becomes pressuring.

The small, angry male then mutters something to himself before turning back around and continuing to eat, slowly turning the awkward atmosphere back to normal. Hajime just sighs to himself before continuing to eat his breakfast along with the others. 

After a short period of time a noise came from the monitor nearby us.

**Ding dong, bing bong**

The screen then buffered and then upon the screen was the small white rabbit.

“I’ve prepared a present for everyone that’ll make you all veeeeery happy! I apologize for the trouble, but please gather at the beach.” Usami says before the screen returns to it’s normal black. 

“You heard the small mortal, we must summon at the beach” The guy with the scar states, leading everyone towards the beach.

After a short stroll, we all arrive on the beach and stand as a group waiting for Usami to arrive. Once she finally arrives she explains a few of the rules before one of the other student pipes up.

“Anyway, Usami! What’s this present you mentioned in your announcement earlier” The excitable girl chips, looking down at the small rabbit.

“Love! Love! This is it!” Usami says

Usami then proceeds to give everyone a small keychain, the keychain has a tiny Usami on it, however it only took moments for the class to discard them upon the beach.

“H-hey….” Usami says, tears in her eyes. “I prepared another present, but now i don't want to give it to you bad kids.”

“Hm? You have something else?” The silver haired girl questions, tilting her head to the side slightly in 

“Yes! I have prepared a motive for you all to get along!” Usami says, smiling gleefully

**A motive? I wonder…..**

Everyone begins to ramble on about what it could possibly be, from parties to killing a hoop snake, everyone seems to have different ideas.

“Tadaa this is what it’s all about!!” Usami announces, interrupting everyone's train of thoughts.

She then produces some swimming bags.

“Woah so that means…” The pink haired male gasps.

“That’s right. I have swimsuits for everyone. Well, school swimsuits actually. I hope that’s okay!” Usami says, smiling.

At least half of the group then immediately cheer up, then grab the swimsuits for the small rabbit before running off into the distance.

“Hey Hajime, wanna go swimming?” I ask, looking him in the eyes.

“I think I’m good for now” Hajime says, looking down at the floor, fiddling with his fingers.

I sigh before running off with the others.

It doesn’t take long for everyone to come out screaming like little kids, sprinting towards the beach at record speed and splashing into the water. I look over at Hajime and smile at him, I notice his cheeks glow a light crimson before he grabs a swim bag and sprints away.

“Hey wait for me!!” Hajime screams before sprinting over towards me.

I never noticed until now how big Hajime's chest was, I just wanna squeeze…..

**A-anyways.**

He’s just about to get over to me when it happens.

The sky goes from a bright, glistening blue to a murky grey in the space of a millisecond. The delight that was upon everyone's faces just moments ago faded and the expression of both panic and gloom then appeared.

“Eh? Huh…?” Usami says, her voice quivering as she gazes up at the sky.

And just as it seemed it couldn't get any worse, it suddenly happened.

“Ahh, ahh…! Mike check! Mike check!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the third chapter!! 
> 
> Also, this fanfic is based around the plot of the second danganronpa game, so if you haven't played/watched it then I wouldn’t continue unless you don't mind spoilers! The only difference is the fact I am of course adding the Komahina love to it!!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!! It should be out soon hopefully! :)
> 
> Ily Tay~


	4. Monomi is no more

**"You ignored all of the bad things people said about me and contradicted them with compliments"  
**

"Puhuhuhu..... Surprised? You were totally surprised!" The voice on the screen spoke in a really menacing voice.

The entire group of us on the beach just begin to look around at each other, confused expressions planted on each and every one of our faces as we stare silently at the shadow on the screen.

"It's time for the main attraction! You guys better hustle over to Jabberwock Park!" The voice speaks out.

The small white rabbit is shaking, the fear in her eyes clearly signals that something has gone horribly wrong. Not giving us a moment to even think or ask her anything she runs off, in an obvious attempt to confront whatever danger has occurred at Jabberwock Park.

"It seems that was an unusual occurrence...." The well-rounded male says in a curious tone.

Everyone else that is upon the beach begins to head towards the location we need to assemble at, many different expressions upon their faces ranging from confused to outright terrified. Upon arriving they all gather around the statue waiting for the one making the voice to show up.

"Wh-where are you!? Where are you hiding?!?" Usami shouts looking around the park.

Suddenly everyone's eyes gaze at the huge statue as a small black and white bear pops out, he looks similar to Usami but a bear rather than a bunny.

"Why, hello there! Thank you all for waiting! Long time no see guys" The small bear says.

The small bear then introduces himself as the headmaster of the school, his name appearing to be Monokuma. He then continues to yell about how the current situation is 'lame', a very aggressive tone in his voice and sinister look on his face.

"Why is Monokuma here!?" The small white rabbit says, an obvious panic in her voice.

He then continues to aggressively rant about how no one wants to see this "heart-throbbing school trip and rather people's misery and despair. This then leads into a battle between Usami and Monokuma which had a devastating turn out as the magical stick which was the only means of defence was now destroyed.

The what seems to be an evil bear then decides with his victory to change Usami completely as "white rabbits are far too plain" and through this he makes her completely in his image, a half white, half pink rabbit with the new name "Monomi".

"I'm not supposed to look weird like this! Change me back to normal!" Newly named Monomi whines.

Monokuma then proceeds to explain that with her new name "Monomi" she is also now his "little sister". She tries fighting back but he punches her.

The entire class is in complete confusion, not really having much of a clue on what is currently happening. I glance over at Hajime, he's just staring at the two animals, a hard to read expression upon his face.

"From this point onwards, the killing school trip will now commence!" Monokuma says in a very menacing tone of voice.

**K-killing school trip....**

**Huh......**

"Wh- What are you saying?! I will absolutely, positively not allow such bloody events!" The small rabbit yells, throwing her paws in the air.

The evil bear then proceeds to kick her right in the face, sending her flying.

Monokuma then proceeds to explain all about this killing school trip and how it works, explaining that a class trial will take place once a student is murdered and all of the rules regarding that.

**Blackends...**

**Punishments....**

**This is too much to take in all at once....**

All of the more athletic students, which consisted of Akane, Nekomaru and Pekoyama then proceeded to threaten Monokuma which brought the introduction of the five monobeasts. Five large robotic structures burst out from the large statue within the park

"I will protect everyone! Even at the cost of my own life...... I will protect everyone!" Monomi says.

"Alrighty then, It's decided! You'll be my example to everyone!" Monokuma says, a very sly look on his face.

Example.... Wha??

Out of nowhere one of the monobeasts raises from the ground. Monokuma, who is now positioned on the monobeasts back, glares down at a very terrified Monomi. A massive machine gun then appears and is aiming at the small rabbit, tears trickling down her face and she shakes in fear. It then proceeds to fire at Monomi, completely mutilating her until she is no more. I turn to gaze at Hajime and just as I do a bullet scrapes his cheeks, leaving a bloody cut.

**Monomi was no more.....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the fourth chapter!! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!! 
> 
> ILYYY - Tay <3


	5. Cuddles in the moonlight

**"You gave me the true affection that no-one else would"**

The entire group proceeds into a mass panic as the small rabbit, who was just wanting us to have fun, had been brutally mutilated right in front of our eyes.

"A-blub-blub-blub-blub.... It's only the first stage..... and Monomi is already dead" The excitable girl says, struggling to get her words out due to her panicking.

The entire group just stood there, completely frozen with fear and therefore unable to move, a horrified expression upon everyone's faces.

"Also, In addition to the killing school trip, I've already updated the e-Handbook" The evil bear says, a devilish smirk on his face.

**And then...**

**He just vanished.**

Monokuma and his monobeasts just disappeared before our very eyes.

"Wh-what just.... happened....?" I ask, still clearly panicking.

The group just starts to conversate about things such as who is behind this and if we would be able to actually defeat Monokuma and his monobeasts.

"We don't need to be cautious of those machines..... or even whoever's controlling them...." the well rounded male states.

**More than anything, we must be cautious of..**

**Ourselves.**

The whole group then proceed to look at each other, the fear within our eyes worsening.

The killing school trip had begun, and this tropical island was the stage.

Everyone begins to depart and head to their cottages but I watch as Hajime heads towards the beach and sits himself down, lost in his thoughts. I decide to head over and sit with him, thinking that he might need some comforting during a time like this.

"Hey Hajime" I say walking over and sitting down beside him.

"Oh... hey Nagito.." He mutters, looking up and giving me a lighthearted smile.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" I ask calmly, looking him in the eyes.

"How do you expect me to feel? My life is now at stake all because of this stupid bear" Hajime says, his body slouching.

I could see what seemed to be tears dripping from the corner of his eyes, so I pulled into a soft hug. I held his fragile frame close to my chest, I could feel his heartbeat steadying as he melted into my soft touch. We just stayed like this for a while, listening to the sounds of the beach and holding each other close.

I look into his eyes, the fear has gone and he seems to be much calmer than he was before. Our eyes lock, and moments later we begin to close the gap between us.

"HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?" A voice screams from the distance.

I immediately pull back, our lips only inches apart and look up to see Fuyuhiko glaring at us in the eyes from the other side of the beach, accompanied with Gundam and Souda.

"Um... we.... Were...." Hajime stutters, struggling to get his words out and sweating through nervousness.

"CAN YOU NOT KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER FOR EVEN A MINUTE?!?" Fuyuhiko yells, glaring Nagito deeply in the eyes.

"Umm.. I...." Hajime stutters again, his words still not forming properly.

"We're in the middle of a killing game, can you think with your brains instead of your dicks please" The small, angry male spits.

I just begin laughing, clearly not taking Fuyuhiko's words seriously and the laughing only stops when I feel a hand harshly slap me across the face.

"Jesus fucking christ, can you not take anything seriously Komaeda?" The small, angry male shouts.

"HEY! There was no need to slap him like that! That was uncalled for, calm down" Hajime shouts at Fuyuhiko, a clearly angry expression on his face.

The anger in Fuyuhiko's face worsens and he goes to slap Hajime but is luckily stopped by Gundam and Souda dragging him back.

"Hey hey hey Fuyuhiko, you need to calm down" The pink haired male says, grabbing him firmly and dragging him away from me and Hajime.

"Nagito are you alright?" Hajime says, caressing my cheek with his soft hand and smiling at me sweetly.

"Y-yeah i'm fine.... You don't need to worry about trash like me" I say before getting up and going to head back to my cottage.

"N-nagito, wait for me!" Hajime calls out, running after me.

I turn around to look at the three boys who were also on the beach, Gundam and Souda still have their firm grips on Fuyuhiko to make sure that he doesn't escape and attack us and Fuyuhiko is still glaring me and Hajime dead in the eyes as we walk away, back to our cottages.

Upon arriving at the hotel and cottage area, I go to head my separate way but a hand stops me. Hajime is looking me in the eyes, a light blush across his cheeks and a cute smile on his face.

"Goodnight Hajime" I say.

"Goodnight Komaeda" Hajime says.

Before I could leave he leans over and presses his lips to my cheek, placing a soft kiss there. He then smiles and runs off to his cottage before I have a chance to stop him.

I cup my cheek with my hand, my cheeks now glowing a dark crimson as I walk into my own cottage, the Monokuma night announcement plays but I am too love-struck to even care. I collapse onto my bed, my hand still on my cheek.

**I think I love him**

**I think I love Hajime Hinata.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's wholesome boy hours <3
> 
> Thank you for reading the fifth chapter of this fanfiction!! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL <3
> 
> Tay~ <3 <3


	6. Nagito's secret plan

**"If anyone was ever mean to me, you were always there to protect me"**

_**1 day later** _

I woke up to Monokuma's morning announcement ringing in my ears. Slithering out of bed, I got myself changed and showered before going to gather with the others. Upon arriving at our meeting location, which was the hotel restaurant, it seemed that most of the group had already arrived.

The last two days were disastrous, first of all we were told that we were no longer having a cute bonding holiday and rather were part of a killing game. And to make matters worse, yesterday we were told that we have had our memories stolen and the only way we can get them back is if the killing starts.

Sighing, I go and join the others and from their conversations it seems that they are planning a party for all of us.

"Just so we're clear, I will not allow any absences. Your attendance at this party is absolutely mandatory" The well rounded male shouts, demanding that we all attend this party that he is apparently throwing.

"Ah, in that case, I'll put my amazing cooking skills on display for you guys" The perverted male says.

It takes a little while to decide where we are going to hold the party but in the end we conclude that the best place for the occasion is probably the old-looking building near the hotel. The only problem is that the building is extremely dirty and is in need of a good clean.

"In that case why don't we decide by random drawing?" I ask, pulling out a handful of wooden skewers.

Everyone then takes it in turn to draw a wooden skewer and what do you know, I was left with the one that has the red bit on meaning I will be the one that will be cleaning the building.

"Haha.... For someone called the Ultimate Lucky Student, you don't seem so lucky right now...." The ahoge'd male says laughing to himself.

I just sigh and start heading towards the old building to start cleaning, but what they don't know is that this is where my plan starts, my plan to kill someone....

Once the cleaning is complete, I stole a knife and taped it to the bottom of one of the tables, along with this I added some glowing paint to the tape so that it would be easy to locate during the blackout that I have planned.

Once the weapon is in place the irons in the storage room and mess with the air condition timers meaning that it will cause a blackout at a certain point during the party. But during this i felt a strange aura, like someone was watching me plan all this whilst laughing maniacally to myself. Turns out there was and none other than the Ultimate Chef Teruteru Hanamura was watching me.

"....Oh I've been caught?" I ask, looking down at his slightly terrified face.

"B-Been caught...." The perverted male says, clearly confused. "What are you planning?"

"...I'm planning to kill someone, of course" I say, laughing slightly.

He just stands there completely shocked. I then start explaining that there's no point in him trying to stop me from killing someone as I will never back down and I will be the one to start the killing.

Once this was done I headed back to my dorm, leaving the small male shivering in his skin. There's one thing left to do, I need to write a threatening note to Byakuya.

**BE CAREFUL!**

**The first killing will happen tonight**

**Someone will definitely kill someone**

Once that was done, my plan was all set in motion, he will die tonight and no one can stop me......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the sixth chapter of this fanfiction!! I appologise that this one is shorter than the others but I wanted to leave it one a cliffhangery thingy!!
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon!!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL <3
> 
> Tay~ <3 <3


	7. The blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> byakuya goes bye-akuya

**"You made me feel like my talent wasn't worthless"**

The Monokuma nighttime announcement rang in my ears, signalling that it was time to head to the old building in order to start the party. Upon arriving at the old building it seems that most people have already gathered, there were a few members missing but surely they would turn up soon. The door then opens and in walks none other Hajime Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata-kun! So, what do you think?" I ask, looking him in the eyes.

"What do I think about what?" The ahoge'd male questions, a confused expression upon his face.

"About the way I decorated this hall for the party, of course! I even spread out a carpet." I say gleefully, proud of myself.

I then explained to Hajime how I acquired the carpet from the supermarket and that cleaning duty took the whole day to complete. Once finished he heads off to talk to the others in the room and I just stand there until we hear a booming voice echo through the room.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" The voice says, walking to join the others.

The voice came from our leader, the ultimate affluent prodigy Byakuya Togami. He then informs us that Teruteru is cooking food in the kitchen and that Fuyuhiko has refused to attend the party.

"Oy what is this?" The well rounded male states in an aggravated tone.

Togami's face suddenly became stern, and his eyes fixated on the food-covered table. We watched as he sped over to the table, grabbed the iron skewers that were covered in some sort of meat and began to aggressively demolish them.

Teruteru then appeared from out of the kitchen, carrying in more of his dishes. He got angered when he saw that Byakuya had already started devouring his dishes. After explaining that the skewers that he had used were dangerous he dragged Hajime with him into the kitchen.

A short while later they both returned back and Byakuya was carrying a large silver case.

"We need to keep this case with the dangerous items safe somewhere" The well rounded male announces.

A few places were suggested but after a short while it was decided that the Ultimate Swordswomen Peko Pekoyama would take it to the office and guard it there. Then she left, taking the duralumin case and a plate of food with her.

"M...More importantly... Are we done with all those problems? Can we start the party already...?" Akane says, drool cascading down her face.

"No, there is still one problem" Byakuya states.

This just angers Akane since all she wants right now is to eat. Turns out the problem is with Monokuma interrupting the party so we decide to employ the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami to go and guard outside. She decides to recruit Monomi as well since Monomi and Monokuma have some sort of rivalry going on.

**And with that**

**The party commences**

It doesn't take long for Akane to have a face stuffed full of food and everyone to be having a good time.

This was until Nekomaru starts complaining that he needs to leave to use the restroom and Gundham's hellhound earring vanishes. The Ultimate Photographer, Mahiru Koizumi then decides it will be a good idea to take some photo

"Hey Hajime, you uh... look nice" I say, blushing.

"Oh... thank you Komaeda...." Hajime replies, his cheeks also starting to darken.

We then move closer to each other, our fingers interlock as we inch closer and closer. No one is paying attention as they are all wolfing down the food from the banquet. Our faces now just centimeters apart, our lips just about to lock, until.....

**_beep-beep_ **

"Hm what was that sound just now?" Byakuya asks, looking around in confusion.

**And then it happens.**

**The blackout.**

Moving as fast as I could away from Hajime, I head towards the table in order for my plan to be a success.

"Uwah, It's a blackout!" A voice calls out.

"Hey, I can't see anything" Another voice shouts.

I use the power cord to guide myself towards the table and duck underneath it in order to grab the knife that would soon end the affluent prodigy's life.

"I...It's pitch black! My future is pitch black" Someone chirps.

"C...Calm down, everyone! We have to keep calm at a time like this!" Someone says in an attempt to try and calm people down.

"Waaah! Don't step on my feet!" A voice cries out.

But what I didn't expect is to get into a fight underneath the table with the ultimate affluent prodigy himself.

"What the hell, what is going on here!" Byakuya states.

He joins me under the table in an attempt to grab the knife himself.

"T-this is" He says.

"Ow!" I cry out, getting shoved out from under the table, my plan therefore being sabotaged.

I just stand back up and go back to the spot I was originally in when the blackout began just to avoid any suspicion.

"Turn the damn light on! I can't eat like this y'know!" Some shouts, clearly annoyed by the current situation.

"Hey, everyone! Where are you? T...This blackouts... it isn't just in the kitchen?" A voice calls out from the kitchen

"Perhaps the breakers overloaded?" Someone asks.

"Hold on a sec! I'll go along the walls and do something about it!" A voice says in an attempt to help us out.

**_Zap_ **

**The lights turn back on.**

But when they do come back on we discover a shocking sight in front of our eyes.

"T-that's...." Sonia gasps.

On the floor in front of us was the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, she must have fallen over during the blackout.

"I'm sorry.... I tripped again" Mikan cries.

Ibuki tries convincing Mahiru to take a photo whilst Mikan still cries on the floor. After a short while has passed we help her up.

"Oh my..." Sonia says, clearly confused.

"Sonia.... Did something happen?" I ask.

"No... Byakuya is missing, Did he go somewhere?" Sonia replies, looking slightly worried.

Everyone decides to split up in an attempt to try and find the missing Byakuya. I go and check the storage room, Nekomaru goes to the bathroom, Souda goes to the office, Hinata goes and checks the entrance, Sonia roams the corridor and Akane.... She stays and eats.

Doesn't take me long to realise he isn't in the storage room. Where did he go though, my plan on killing him failed so he must be somewhere.

**Right?**

We all gather back at the party room, turns out he's nowhere to be seen. Turns out the ultimate Swordswomen Peko Pekoyama was also unable to be located.

 **Strange**.

"Hmmm... Hmmmmm" Akane sniffs.

"Did something happen Akane?" Sonia questions.

"Well do any of you smell something?" Akane asks, looking at all of us.

Mikan then goes into a full explanation about the mechanics of farting.

"No, I'm not talkin' about that....It smells like blood" Akane groans.

**Blood?!?**

She then pointed at the table right at the back of the dining hall. I watched as Hajime dashed towards the table at the back of the dining hall and then his body froze.

He then threw back the tablecloth and what we saw wasn't something we were ever expecting.

Byakuya, the guy who was our leader and was gonna help us through this.

**Was lying face down, dead.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the seventh chapter of this fanfiction!! 
> 
> HE REALLY SAID BYE-AKUYA <3
> 
> Sorry for the wait, college is stressing me out AAAAAA
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL <3
> 
> Tay~ <3 <3
> 
> Word count: 1282


	8. The investigation commences

**"You comforted me when I was upset and were always able to cheer me up"**

Everyone just stood there completely frozen through shock, their eyes wide open and jaws hitting the floor.

Byakuya was dead and there was nothing we could do to change that.

"Byakuya...?" "Eh? Why is Byakuya...?" The fair-haired princess stutters, struggling to get her words out due to the shock

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" The photographer red-head cries, unable to believe what she is seeing.

Despite the scream behind me, my feet remained planted firmly in place...and my eyes remained fixed on my former friend's dead body.

"WHAT'S GOING OOOOOOOOOON?!" The strong male bellows, unable to hold back his voice.

"AGYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The perverted male screeches.

"This is impossible...." The pink haired simp says, unable to believe the sight that is in front of him "Don't mess with me! This must be some kind of mistake!"

"This... isn't real blood, right? It's just jam or sauce..." The excitable girl wonders, still not believing that Byakuya is really dead.

Just as everyone was trying to comprehend the current situation and fully understand that the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy was dead and unable to be saved.

**He appeared**

"Good gracious... Things quickly took a turn for the worst" The evil bear states, looking down at the corpse below the table.

**Of course he would be here.**

"On this tropical paradise known as Jabberwock Island, the very first murder has finally taken place" The evil bear says,

**Murder.....**

Monukuma then explains that Byakuya was killed by one of us, and although no one wanted to believe that one of us killed him, we knew we had to accept the truth.

**One of us murdered the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy Byakuya Togami in cold blood.**

Through the commotion, Chiaki and Pekoyama returned from where they were and were as shocked as everyone else as they saw the body of our former friend.

"It seems that Fuyuhiko is the only one who isn't here" The evil bear wonders, looking at everyone in the room.

Monokuma then decides that he would do his body discovery announcement in an attempt to get Fuyuhiko to come to the old building where everyone else was gathered. He then explains that we need to try and find out who the killer is and then have a class trial.

"Everyone! Please! You cannot, you should not, believe what Monokuma says!" The small rabbit says running into the building to join us all.

Out of nowhere Monokuma then punched Monomi right in the face which sent her flying right across the room. When she returned to us her head was now pouring of blood and she looked like she was in serious pain.

"Now then.... In the spirit of lovey doubt and dovey deception, put your heart and soul into investigating!" The evil bear announces before disappearing.

**And with that, he was gone.**

The group then had a conversation about what they needed to do and some people still didn't fully believe that Byakuya had been murdered by one of his so called friends. Not long after this, the investigation into who murdered the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy Byakuya Togami.

"Tah-dah! You thought you were going to start investigating now, didn't you? But there's one more thing!" The evil bear announces, handing us a so-called "Monokuma file."

**They then leave for a second time.**

Maybe I should take a look at this so called "Monokuma-file"

**The victim's body was discovered at the main hall of Hotel Mirai's old lodge.**

**The time of death was around 11:30PM.**

**The cause of death was stabbing with a sharp object. The victim was stabbed multiple times in the region between the abdomen and the throat.**

**There are no other wounds on the body, nor any traces of poison or other drugs.**

After checking the Monokuma files, everyone decides to start investigating.

**Investigation commence**

The first thing to check would be the body itself. Slowly walking over to the body, I decided to check on top of the table first.

**This tabletop lamp.**

**It looks like an antique, and feels somewhat heavy... Its power cord is attached to an outlet in the wall, it's what I used to try and guide my way to go and kill Byakuya**

**But of course you know how that all turned out....**

It doesn't look like anything else here is important... so...

Ducking underneath the table I am immediately hit with an indescribable scent it smells like rotten metal.

Under the table... Togami's body was lying face down. He looks as if he was just in the middle of doing something. According to the Monobear File, he was stabbed repeatedly between his stomach and his throat.

**Stabbed again and again...**

**Did... Did one of us really do such a thing?**

I notice Hajime is also nearby and he is looking at some weird looking goggles.

"Why are there binoculars under the table?" I hear him mutter to himself whilst gazing at the goggles under the table.

"Hinata-kun... those aren't binoculars" I explain, crouching beside him.

"Eh? So... what are they?" He asks, looking up at me in confusion

"I'm pretty sure... they're night-vision goggles" I say.

I explain that I've seen them whilst browsing the supermarket along with many other military supplies. Once that has been confirmed I move onto the next item that is underneath the table beside Byakuya's dead body

**This blood-stained knife... Is this the murder weapon?**

**How did a murder weapon even get into the hall?**

**I mean... Togami was very thorough in his body checks, and even went to check around the lodge which means that every dangerous item should have been inside that duralumin case.**

Looking closer at the weapon in question it seems like there's a weird substance on the handle.

**Is that glowing paint?**

Ah yes I remember, that's the glowing paint I used to try and help guide myself towards the table during the blackout.

After finishing my search of the table, I walk over to Hajime and talk about the mystery of how Byakuya's body got under the table. Of course I know how it got under there since I witnessed it happening but I'm trying to seem as innocent as possible

**For now that is.**

Hinata then goes off for a while to talk to the likes of Gundam, Mahiru and Mikan before I call him over a short while later for another conversation.

"Ah, Hinata-kun... Do you have a second?" I ask walking over towards him.

"...Hm? What is it?" He questions.

"If you're done investigating the hall for now, how about we go talk to the others together?

See, if I go talk to them alone, there might be some who would be on their guard and won't talk to me..." I suggest, hoping the answer would be yes

 **"** But, why me?" He wonders, a curious expression on his face.

"Hmmm... why indeed? You're easy to talk to, Hinata-kun. And... I feel you're a little like me.

We both have special feelings toward Hope's Peak Academy... don't we?" I say.

He agrees and the first person we bump into the corridors is none other than the Ultimate Musician Ibuki Mioda. Due to her excellent hearing she is able to detect who was speaking during the black out. After talking to her we find the Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind hovering in the corridors and decide to talk to her. We talk to her about what seems to be a firedoor as the paint was different to everything else in the building. Next we head to the kitchen to talk to the Ultimate Cook Teruteru Hanamura and he explains that he had no light source here in the kitchen and therefore wasn't able to go very far during the blackout.

After talking to these people me and Hajime check around the kitchen and find what seems to be a kitchen equipment list and through this we can determine that the knife was brought from somewhere else as it is not on the list.

**Well of course I know that already.**

After this we head to the storage room and look around there. In the laundry basket there's a large table cloth, but it's not just a normal table cloth.

**It's stained with blood.**

As well as that there's a line of irons, Hajime has no clue what they were for and I act like I don't know either.

**But of course I know why they're there.**

With the storage room fully investigated, we check the bathroom but to our surprise it's locked.

**That's weird.**

I tried calling out but no one responded so we just left. The next place to check was the office as it was right nearby and it seemed that the Ultimate Mechanic Kazuichi Souda was also in here.

Monokuma burst in during this time to explain that he was the one who turned the circuit breakers back on.

**Well at least we now know who did that.**

Pekoyama then appears and explains that people would of course start to suspect her but it doesn't take long for her to fall to the ground in pain and rush away.

**I wonder what's wrong with her.**

For the next hour we go around asking other people about certain things. We find things such as Gundam and Chiaki trying to locate his missing hellhound earring, Chiaki tells us that Fuyuhiko came by at some point and talked to her but still refused to go to the party and though checking Byakuya's cottage we find an incriminating note.

**But of course I know who wrote that.**

We found Akane on the beach and Hiyoko in the supermarket but they weren't very much help. Mahiru gives us a drawing of where everyone was standing before the blackout happened and Nekomaru explains how he couldn't use the bathroom before it was locked. Finally the last person we talk to is Mikan and due to her autopsy skills she discovers that Byauka's injuries were made with something 5mm in diameter.

***ding dong bing bong***

We are then told by Monokuma to meet at Monobear rock.

**Let the trial commence.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the eighth chapter of this fanfiction!!
> 
> Who killed Byakuya I wonder?
> 
> ALSO, that you so much for the kudos it's hella appreciated <33
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL <3
> 
> Tay~ <3 <3


	9. The first class trial begins

**"You helped me me through all of the bad times, even when you were scared of me"**

It didn't take long for us all to arrive and be gathered at Monokuma Rock, well I say all of us, Fuyuhiko and Gundam weren't here. This was until a few moments later when I saw one of the missing people being dragged towards us by the evil bear himself.

"I-I'm tellin' you, let me go!" The short, angry male spits, death staring at the bear.

"Hey now. If you keep acting violent, I might just eat you up" The evil bear states, growling at Fuyuhiko.

Mahiru then starts arguing with Fuyuhiko about "where he's been" and "what he's been doing" and from his attitude and tone of voice it doesn't seem like he cares at all about what has just happened.

Once the arguing was over we came to the conclusion that the only other person that was still missing was Gundam but upon saying this he appeared.

".....I am right here" The male with the scar says.

And with that everyone was finally here.

"Well, then. It seems everyone is finally here" The evil bear pipes up. "It's time to use the "secret entrance" and head to the courtroom."

After a short intrusion by the small white rabbit Monomi, everyone heard a loud rumbling and the result of that excessive rumbling was an escalator that appeared from the mountain. The entire class's mouths drop open in shock.

**Is that how we are getting inside the mountain?**

**I stepped forward, my legs shaking with fear and nervousness, and climbed the escalator.**

**I couldn't think anymore...**

**If I tried to think... I'd probably end up running away...**

**I just fixed my eyes upward, and let the escalator carry me...**

**And then, when everyone was inside Monobear Rock...**

"This is... an elevator!" The strong male states."I see... So this entire mountain just became an elevator!"

"That Monobear... doing whatever he wants again..." The short gamer girl says, sighing.

"But... he went to the trouble of building all of that... Just how intent _is_ he on toying with us?" The silver haired girl wonders, a confused expression upon her face.

"We've been going down for a while now. This is just excessively deep, isn't it?" The food loving girl muttered.

"Yeah, sure is..." The ahoge'd male responds.

**And so, as the cacophonous elevator noise rang in our ears, we were carried even deeper underground...**

**And then, after a while, our descent came to an end...**

**...And the elevator doors slowly opened.**

"Welcome, one and all!" The evil bear exclaims "So, what do you think? This is our school court! The special place that will decide you bastards' fate!"

"Feh, what the fuck...?! Now you're going to lock us in _this_ vulgar place...?!" The short, angry male shouts in annoyance. "You're mad! Stop fucking with me, shithead!"

"Upupu... Go ahead, say whatever's on your mind! I'm used to complaints" The evil bear announces. "But, let's not waste any more time and electricity! Go sit in the seat your name is written on, you bastards!"

**It seemed everyone understood that was not the time to resist...**

**We did as Monobear ordered. Each of us went to their designated seat.**

**Now... We must expose the culprit who killed Togami.**

I stood there, trying to act like I was calm but as a matter of fact I was shaking in my skin.

**Is the person who killed him... among us?**

**It's unbelievable... There's no reason to believe it...**

**But... if it's true...**

**We must expose them, no matter the cost...**

**We have no other choice.**

**Sacrificing the culprit is the only way for us to survive...**

**Let the trial begin**

Monokuma starts off the trial by explaining the rules which are basically that we need to find the culprit (blackened) that murdered Byakuya. If we do this successfully then only the blackened will get punished but if we somehow pick the wrong person then everyone else will get punished and the blackened will be free to leave the island.

"A...Anyway... How about we discuss the most interesting fact first?" I ask, looking at the rest of the class

"Eh? What do you mean, "most interesting fact"...?" Teruteru wonders, clearly confused.

"The location of the body... It's strange that we found it under that table" I question.

"So... should we begin with that mystery?" Chiaki asks.

**The reason Togami's body was under the table in the big hall...**

**We'll start there... but it must lead us to discover who killed Togami!**

**Because, if we can't...**

"NO THAT'S WRONG" I hear Hajime shout from across the room, pointing his finger at the Ultimate Mechanic, Kazuichi Souda.

Kazuichi just sulks before getting brutally insulted by the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, Hiyoko Saionji. This leads to a long discussion on how and why Byakuya's body ended up under the table and we ended up with the conclusion that he was killed under the table. This then lead into a discussion on the murder weapon in which Hajime produced the bloody knife that was found under the table.

The discussion that followed this was about why Byakuya went to get the knife.

**Did he see someone take it?**

"Byakuya couldn't see in the dark either" Pekoyama states, seeming extremely confident about what she has just said

"NO THAT'S WRONG!" Hajime yells, pointing at the girl who has just spoken, signalling that her statement was incorrect.

Pekoyama agrees to this but it causes an outburst from the Ultimate Photographer, Mahiru Koizumi.

"Your reasoning is out of focus" Mahiru shouts, causing a debate between her and the ahoge'd male.

It doesn't take her long to accept defeat and to understand that Byakuya was indeed the one wearing the goggles and not the killer. This helped us when we were trying to find where they came from and turns out it came from that duralumin case he was obsessed with.

Teruteru suggests that maybe the knife was also found in the case but this was quickly proven wrong by duct tape which was found stuck to the top of the table.

"If I may change the subject for a little while, why _was_ Togami on such a high alert tonight?" The silver haired girl questions. "He brought in not only defense goods, but even those night-vision goggles in that duralumin case of his"

"That is certainly excessive for a "just in case" scenario...!" The strong male boomed.

"Now that you mention it... so was his confiscation of dangerous items" The photographer redhead declared her facial expression unreadable. "Subjecting us to such a thorough body check... that's way too much if he was simply being cautious!"

"He... must have known. He knew someone was going to try and murder tonight" I announced, looking extrememly confident in myself.

"He had premonitions of the murder?! No, it _can't_ be... does he also possess the Evil Eye...?!" Gundham gasps, his jaw hitting the floor.

"You think so too, don't you, Hinata-kun?" I argued, looking over to the ahoge'd male, who just smiles back at me therefore approving of my statement.

"THIS PROVES IT!" Hajime shouts, producing a piece of paper with some weird writing on it.

**"Watch out. The first murder will occur tonight. It is inevitable."**

The entire group looks at the note in awe, the facial expressions around the room either being surprised or confused with no inbetween.

I explain to the others that me and Hajime found this whilst searching Byakuya's cottage earlier and it doesn't take long for us to conclude that the one who wrote it was the killer.

**But I'm the only one who knows that's wrong.**

"Um... Excuse me. May I ask a small question?" Sonia wonders.

"What is it Miss Sonia?" Kazuichi asks, still simping over the Ultimate Princess.

"I apologize for going back to the previous subject, but there is one thing that still worries me about the night-vision goggles" Sonia pondered. "If it was Togami who used the goggles, how was the culprit able to conquer the darkness?"

"I see... if they didn't have the goggles they couldn't see anything" Teruteru says, trying to think of a solution. "But, in that case they couldn't have retrieved the knife from under the table, and wouldn't be seen by Togami-kun, would they?"

"Even if they'd set up some kind of a landmark... they wouldn't be able to _see_ it in that darkness" Nekomaru announces

**On the contrary... the culprit probably** **_did_ ** **use a landmark.**

**And it was because of that landmark that they were able to retrieve the knife in the darkness.**

Hajime then retrieves what seems to be evidence of glowing paint that has been used during the crime. The glowing paint was on not only the knife but also the duct tape that had taped the knife to the table in the first place. With this conclusion in mind, it seemed that the culprit obviously planned the blackout otherwise the glowing paint wouldn't have been necessary.

**Again, that's wrong.**

**And since the circuit breakers are in the office.**

"In other words, it's you – Peko Pekoyama!" Souda exclaims, causing the entire room to stare directly at the Ultimate Swordswoman

"Hyaa! Peko-chan killed Byakuya-chan? Is this island not big enough for two glasses wearers" Ibuki gasped in shock, her jaw hitting the floor

"I am not the culprit" Pekoyama states, denying the accusations of her being the culprit.

"She says she's not the culprit!" Akane says.

"Don't believe people so easily!" Souda shouts, still believing that Peko is the killer.

"But... I don't think Pekoyama-san is tall enough to reach the fusebox in that office..." Mikan suggests, trying to help prove Peko innocent.

"T...That's a tiny problem that doesn't mean anything! I'm telling you, Pekoyama flipped the breakers and caused that blackout!" Souda yells, clearly aggravated that his accusation isn't working the way he wanted it too.

**Pekoyama, who was in the office, flipped the breakers and cut the power...**

**Is that... really what happened?**

"I concur. I think Pekoyama is telling the truth" Hajime argues, explaining that the Ultimate Team Manager, Nekokmaru Nidai's statement is basically her alibi and clearly proves her innocent.

"It's true. _Someone_ had been making exclusive use of the toilet since just after the party started" Nekomaru boomed "It was finally vacant again... after we found Togami's body"

"Ah! So, maybe the person who was in the toilet is...!" Mahiru wonders.

"Everyone except Pekoyama was in the big hall after the party started, right?" Hiyoko mentions. "I get it! If someone's been locked in that toilet the entire time, it could only have been big sis Pekoyama!"

"T...That is true..." Pekoyama admits, not really wanting to admit she was stuck on the toilet but does so to help prove her innocence.

"But, you sure were in there for a _reeeeeally_ long time! Did you have stomach trouble or something?" Hiyoko questions, looking up at the Ultimate Swordswoman.

"Immediately after I came to the office, I was overwhelmed by an intense pain in my stomach" Pekoyama explains. "That is why I couldn't leave the toilet... Even during the power outage."

"But... was that stomach ache really a coincidence?" Fuyuhiko pipes up. "I _mean_... It's possible that someone spiked her food with laxatives"

"L...Laxatives...?" Mikan stutters.

**Was Pekoyama's stomach trouble a coincidence? Or did someone do it to her on purpose...**

"No, it's impossible that the party food contained any laxatives." Hajime states "I mean, it wasn't just Pekoyama who ate that food. Owari did, too"

"If someone put laxatives in that food, Akane-chan should also have had stomach trouble" Mahiru mentions

"I fell just fine!" Akane says, a smile upon her face.

"I...I told you, the food had nothing to do with it! Don't go making weird accusations like that!" TeruTeru splutters.

"I apologize for leading you astray" Pekoyama murmurs, still clearly embarrassed about what she had to admit.

And with that we could conclude that Pekoyama was not the culprit which means we would have to discuss something else in order to find the true culprit.

The next thing which was discussed was how the power outage happened if it wasn't caused by Pekoyama but that was quickly resolved due to the evidence that too much power was being used. This evidence was the three irons that were in the office.

**But of course.**

**I know how the blackout started.**

"We seem to have a cunning culprit on our hands... I'm starting to worry that we'll never find them" Hiyoko says, her facial expression suddenly going extremely gloomy.

"It's fine. There's no need for worry" I exclaim. "I mean, come on! It's just some killer, right? What chance can they possibly stand against the students who were branded the symbols of hope?!"

**Now it's time for my plan**

"There's no way we're going to lose here. An incident of this level isn't an obstacle! It's a mere stepping stone!" I say, a creepy expression upon my face"In the end, hope is going to win! I have full confidence in that!"

"K...Komaeda...? What's up with you...?" Hajime stammers, sweat starting to drip from his forehead, clearly unable to process the words that are coming from my mouth

"Eh? What's wrong?" I ask, tilting my head slightly in confusion

"I mean... up until now you kept saying the culprit couldn't possibly be one of us" Hajime mentions, clearly still as confused as he was a moment ago.

"As we were saying... we now know how the power outage was set up. The _problem_ is... who actually did all of that" I state. "That's a problem. It seems it could've been any one of us, doesn't it?"

"What are you trying to say?" Fuyuhiko barks, clearly getting irritated with what I am saying.

"He's saying that's when all is said and done we still haven't really figured anything out!" Hiyoko spits, also about as angry as the other small member of the group

"Eh? Even after so much debate?" Sonia gasped.

"We talked about the incident that much, and yet we haven't found a single clue leading to the culprit" I pointed out. "But... that's just natural, isn't it? I mean... there's no way the culprit is one of us"

"Hey... didn't you just change what you're saying again?" Hajime says, getting more and more confused with every sentence I speak.

"Don't tell me you never felt it better to die trusting your friends than to survive suspecting them..." I say.

"A...Are you saying we should just give up and die?!" Ibuki screeched.

"Komaeda! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Hajime yells, my words now seriously starting to get one his nerves.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with me is that's something wrong with all of _you_!" I argue, trying to convince the other to agree with me. "Let's just stop it! We don't really have to find the culprit, do we?"

"I...I don't like it either..." Teruteru exclaims.

"M...Me too! I...I just wanna go back home!" Mikan stutters, starting to get distressed

"Waaaaaaaaaah! I wanna go home and eat lots of candy!" Hiyoko wailed.

"We're comrades, aren't we...? There's no way that murder would happen between comrades, right...?" I say.

**Then why the hell is Togami dead?!**

"Who cares _why_...? Let's just give up, already..." I state. "After all, there isn't a single clue leading to the culprit"

"You've got that wrong!" Chiaki shouts, clearly trying to get rid of my irrelevant blubbering.

**Thanks Chiaki.**

**Ruined my plan**.

A few minutes later Mahiru produced a sketch that she had made which showed where everyone was standing before the blackout occurred. This then led to the discovery that the culprit obviously used the table top lamp cord as a guide to get to the table since it was pitch black and they obviously wouldn't have been able to have seen anything.

"This means only one person could have done it" Chiaki says, pretty confident in her assumption.

"You're the only one!" Hajime yells, pointing at who he believes is the culprit.

**"M-me?!?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the nineth chapter of this fanfiction!!
> 
> Who is Hajime accusing of being the culprit?
> 
> Let's just say I'm exhausted this took ages to write, much longer than i thought it would
> 
> Just stay with me and we'll get though this together :))
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH!! <3
> 
> Tay~ <3 <3


End file.
